1. Technical Field
This invention relates to liquid containers that can be selectively secured together by the engagement of interlocking contoured surfaces. Such containers are typically used to hold two different products within a single transportable container configuration. Such containers utilize two separate enclosures which are joined together by a variety of means.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different multiple bottle configurations having different inter-engageable surface formations thereon, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,841, 5,316,159, D439,156 and Patent Publication US2001/0030191 A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,841 an interlocking arrangement for plastic containers can be seen in which a triad of containers are disclosed having a large central container onto which a pair of identical smaller containers are interlocked thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,159 discloses a dual bottle container in which a pair of differently configured bottles are shown to be interlocked to one another by inner engaging “key” elements defined by corresponding groove and flange configurations oriented vertically therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. D439,156 is drawn to a set of interlocking bottles, each having an elongated groove and spaced parallel rib on their respective side surfaces. The bottles are secured to one another by longitudinal vertical engagement.
Interlocking separable containers are shown is patent Publication 2001/0030191 A1 having a main upstanding bottle with contoured upper side portions and a registration key formed therein. A corresponding smaller container with a receiving opening therethrough is slidably disposed thereon.